


Beginning of the Never-Ending

by Starlightdarkens



Series: Starlight Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Choking, Evil!Stan AU, F/M, Human bill, I am so sorry, Incest, Kidnapped, Kinda sorta incest, Monsters, Multi, PWP, Portal!Mabel AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Bill Cipher, So AU it's not funny, Starlight Falls AU, They technically aren't genetically related, Violence, just ALL of the violent sex tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdarkens/pseuds/Starlightdarkens
Summary: MAJOR AU, LOTS OF TRIGGERS. A broken Bill Cipher pulls another Mabel from the multiverse to help his ultimate goals, and the first step is her getting Stanley Pines to him. The second goal is to trap both of the monsters he's created as henchmaniacs to do his bidding and take down every Ford. Based on Ahkaraii's Evil!Stan AU and the Portal!Mabel AU. Part of my brain's Trashpile I decided to put out there.**Please note the warnings; this author does not condone real life abuse or incest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beta and I write it when I can't sleep, so apologies for mistakes. If anyone would like to co-write any of these or beta, please let me know!

She screamed as pain ripped through every nerve in her body again, back arching against the cold stone floor. Blood trickled from her mouth and her hands laid limp as he ceased the torture to laugh.

“I told you, Shooting Star, you’d pay.” A dark laughing voice told her. She used all her strength to lift her head and stare at glowing slit eyes. “Are you going to help me yet?” her body collapsed back onto the floor again.

“I’ve told you, I don’t know what you mean.” her voice was hoarse from screaming. Two days ago—or was it two weeks ago? Time seemed irrelevant—she was taken from her apartment after bringing an attractive coworker home. This  _ thing _ had brought her...somewhere, and demanded answers to questions she didn’t understand. Something about shooting stars, pine trees, and six?

“All you have to do is make a deal.” she felt like he was grinning although she couldn’t see him anymore. “It won’t even affect your world, you just have to help me get revenge.” her black hair was matted with blood. She didn’t even know who ‘Stan Pines’ was, her mother’s father was the only Pines she knew but even that didn’t seem right. The thing had told her that being adopted into the family was fate; he could see her soul in any corporeal form and fate brought her back to the family in every dimension.

“I...Why?” it came out as a whisper. Silence met her ears.

“Would it help if I told you  _ he _ was the one who did this to you?” a hand ghosted over her black armbands. She shivered and would pull away if she could.  _ He could help you…you end up doing it anyway…he might be gone here but he could still pay… _ voices swirled around her mind.

She coughed violently and managed to roll onto her side before throwing up. Weakly she nodded at the blonde man, his flesh cracked and blackened sickeningly. His laughter permeated the air again.

“Let’s make a deal then, Shooting Star.” He held his hand out to her while she felt her wounds repairing themselves, tendons and muscle stitching themselves back together. Once she had the strength to stand she stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before taking it.  _ Remember, I help you with this and you’re  _ mine! His voice echoed through the room although his mouth never moved.

Grabbing his hand, she felt frozen in place as the voices ceased their usually constant assault. Something was being pressed against her other hand and it took her a moment to look down and grasp a pair of gloves tentatively.

“These will help. It’ll allow you to focus the energy, and they function as weapons. I’ll show you,” he helped her slip her stiff hands into them before pressing his body against her back and raising her left hand towards a wall. She could feel a  _ something _ rush through her, both freezing her veins and boiling them, and bit her cheek to stop from screaming again as a portal opened.

“And there you go. Through there is a parallel universe, in 1980. Just focus on  _ him _ and you’ll be in the right place. You need to...encourage the brothers to make up, and build the portal early.” he pushed her forward gently, his hand on her lower back.

“How do I find you again? What’s your name, anyway?” she frowned for a moment before strengthening her resolve.

“Name’s Bill, or Boss, whichever you want. And I’m always around,  _ but _ , if you need to find me just open a portal while thinking of here.” he gestured to the stone room around them, grinning maniacally before shoving her through.  _ Good luck Shooting Star. _

She nearly screamed as swirling blackness clawed at her mouth and nose before landing with a dull thud on dirt. Groaning, she felt broken bones in her leg move back into place as she looked around at the dense forest around her before hearing a yell.

“Are you alright? Who are you—you just fell from the sky?” a man in his twenties ran over and kneeled at her side. Thick glasses perched on a large nose, his short brown hair was mussed. A bag was slung over his shoulder.

“I’m alright, I think. Who are you? Where am I?” Her throat still felt raw.

“I’m Stanford Pines, I’ve been studying anomalies here in Gravity Falls.” He looked over her ripped dress curiously. Her blood ran cold—it was  _ him. _

__ “I’m...” She faltered, would she be his niece in this world? Or was Grandpa Shermie not born here? “...I don’t remember my name.” she lied, hoping he bought it. His features pinched for a moment as he looked her over, gently checking her scalp, before nodding.

“Hmm, must be from your fall. It looked like some sort of particle portal, I can help you, my house is right past the clearing.” He pointed behind him and she nodded numbly. Ford helped her up, a firm arm around her waist, and they made their way to what would one day be the Mystery Shack.

A few hours and several tests later, she had come up with a phony backstory about a particle explosion to explain the portal, and they had decided the name Starlight was appropriate, given how she fell from the sky. Personally she found the name a stark reminder of the monster who sent her here in the first place, but she accepted it to keep up the ruse. She carefully made sure her arms remained covered and all blood tests were ran from the back of her hands.

Starlight watched the younger version of the mad scientist who ruined her life get some semblance of food together—ravioli from a can—and talk about his research. She could have tuned him out completely and he wouldn’t have a clue, she figured paying attention to catch any differences in their universes would be good. Apparently he still had a twin who was a burn out but no other siblings.  _ Huh, so I definitely wouldn’t be around,  _ she mused. 

The entire situation had her feeling bizarrely unattached, how could she be family with this man? In her world he was Stanford Clarke with no family to speak of. She tried to take in as much of what was in the room as she could with keeping an eye trained on the young man.

Voices whispered their suggestions to her, although they weren’t crippling anymore and much more organized. She had to get Stan here, she knew that much.

“So, do you think you can get me home?” She crossed her fingers that the answer was yes, and the portal was already built; she would have no idea what to do with math, that had been her brother’s thing, she had always been the glowing personality. The Alpha Twin and friendly one, always full of laughter and boosting morale instead of  _ actually _ doing her work.

“Unfortunately, no, I’ve been working on an inter-dimensional pathway but I haven’t worked out what I’m missing. I’m close though.” he scowled and handed a bowl to her. She stared at the viscous liquid and tried not to wrinkle her nose, eating silently.

After she finished, she watched him carefully before taking a breath to steady herself, “What about your brother? Maybe a...different view would help your research?” She suggested tentatively, hand clenched around her spoon. Ford’s head jerked to look at her as he jumped to his feet.

“No, absolutely not. He’s a con, a cheat, and does nothing but ruin lives.” His face was red, jaw clenched, and she raised her hands to placate him.

“Okay, just think about it. We should get some sleep.” Ford slumped and nodded.

“You’re right. There are some blankets behind the sofa. Good evening, Starlight.” He waved slightly and wandered up the stairs. She watched him go and laid on the sofa, waiting until silence and darkness fell upon the house and the moon was high.

_ Hey there, Shooting Star. Come out, let’s go for a walk,  _ an all too familiar voice said, making her cringe. Her feet hit the ground lightly, she crept over to her flats and grabbed one of the many jackets hanging on a rack by the door. Walking outside as quietly as she could, she saw a red-headed man with broad shoulders waiting at the end of the driveway. She winced when she saw the glowing yellow eyes.

“I’m here.” she said shortly and kept her eyes to the ground. The cold night wind whipped her and made her shiver. An arm snaked around her shoulders, causing her to shudder even more uncomfortably.

“Awe, no need to be shy! I just wanted to have a nice chat.” They began to walk into the forest. “So, where’s Sixer with the portal?” The question seemed innocent but she knew otherwise.

“Hasn’t finished it yet. He hates his brother, I dunno how you expect me to get him here.” She wanted to tear herself out of his arms but quelled the urge. She didn’t want to make the psychotic demon angry.

“Hmm, what a shame.” They walked in silence for another few minutes before suddenly Bill slammed her back into a tree, strong arms on either side of her. He grinned at her terrified expression and stroked her cheek.

“Now listen here, Star, you are going to give some handy information to Sixer.” He shoved a notebook into her hands, “And then you are going to find Stanley Pines and  _ bring him here. _ Got it? I don’t care what you have to do.” His eyes locked with hers as his hand went to her neck, pressing hard on her windpipe.

She dropped the notebook at her feet as his other hand wandered down to her waist, pausing to touch her stomach, before moving to squeeze her ass. He softened his grip on her throat, keeping her conscious.

“I forgot how soft humans are...” He pulled back the jacket and sank his teeth into her shoulder, her head thrown back against bark in a soundless cry. Bill then tossed her to the ground, “Get to it, Star.” With a snap, he disappeared from the woods. She dragged herself to her feet, rubbing the skin under the jacket, and grabbed the notebook before she headed off towards the shack.

 

#

 

Sunshine woke her the next morning and sounds of rustling in the kitchen hit her ears. Ford was dressed as she peeked into the kitchen, he didn’t seem aware of her late night trip.

“Oh, good morning. How are you feeling?” He smiled warmly at her. She wanted to vomit.

“I’m alright I guess. I was digging around a little last night and found something,” she held out the notebook and hung her head, doing her best to look ashamed. “I hope you don’t mind, I was just trying to help...”

His shock changed to excitement as he snatched the notebook and flipped through it eagerly.

“Fascinating! This is perfect! And it should only take me five days or so to finish.” He rushed past her, knocking her over slightly, and was nearly out of sight when she yelled after him.

“Hey! I might be leaving for a few days. Have somethings I want to check out.” She shrugged one shoulder as he waved her off. He really had no knack for reading people, especially once he was focused.

She scurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Aiming her gloved left hand, bracing it with her other arm, she took a deep breath and asked the voices where to go; they answered by sending her an image and whispered  _ Boston. _ She focused on the image and felt the same icy-boiling as a portal opened.

Stepping through the portal was easier this time, she landed on her feet. The smell of seawater hit her nose, she was near a dock. A grey building loomed over her with a sign that read  **_New England Aquarium_ ** pointing to it. She walked towards the beach where a red car was parked, a man had the hood up and was swearing loudly.  _ Go up to him, act confident, _ one of the voices urged her.

“Hey there, need help?” She sauntered over and watched the man jump in surprise, hitting his head.

“Ow, fucking useless piece of junk.” he growled, rubbing his head before turning to Starlight. She leaned against the driver door, the hood slamming.  _ So this is who great-uncle Stan would have been _ , they somehow looked similar in their features, if it weren’t for her darker waves and complexion. His dark brown hair was longer than Ford’s in a, what she hoped was currently fashionable, mullet and he didn’t have glasses or six fingers. In every other way, they were identical. She wondered, for a moment, what life would have been like if she had had the chance to know  _ this _ family. His voice jerked her from her thoughts suddenly, his shoulders straightening.

“Who the fuck are you? I’m not payin’ anything, Toots.” He rubbed the hand with brass knuckles against his chin, assessing her with narrow eyes.

“Mabel,” the name fell from her mouth before she could stop it and she scowled, “call me Starlight, or Star. I’m an...acquaintance of your twin.” She held a palm out as he fell into a stance, one foot forward.

“Give me one reason why I should believe you! Ford hasn’t talked to me in years—and you’re what, fifteen?” he sneered. She glared at his taunt and put her face nearly nose to nose with him.

“I’m twenty-four, thank you, and I said I knew him not that he sent me. So look hotshot, he needs your help and won’t accept it any other way. I can give you his address in Oregon—or don’t believe me and let your shitty stupid brother die—I don’t fucking  _ care! _ ”

Neither backed down until he wrapped his fingers over her shoulder and jerked her to the hood of his car, “You’re coming with me then.” he snarled. She whimpered slightly and agreed to his demand, she minded his roughness much less than she should.

“Fine. Let me go.” He snorted above her and didn’t let go, instead grabbing her arm too and leading her over to the passenger side and shoving her in. His broad shoulders rubbed against hers as he got into the driver seat, the engine shook the car as it barely started and he pulled out towards the road.

“So, Mabel-Star eh? What’s your story?” He glanced at her for a moment, his arm laid across the top of her seat.

“I don’t know why I said it. I’ve been going by Starlight though.”

“So some girl comes by in a torn up dress, that no one here would wear and weird long gloves, saying she knows my brother and then calls him an idiot, sayin’ he’s gonna die. Doesn’t add up, Sugar.” She stiffened in her seat.

“Don’t call me sugar. You’re right, I’m not from here, I just want to stop your brother from doing something dumb. I can be a real pleasant person, Stan, but stop questioning it.” She leaned back in her seat and blew her bangs away from her face. Oh how she wished for a headband and one of her comfy sweaters.

A pregnant pause blanketed them until Stan spoke up, “Fine, I won’t ask. But we need to get you some clothes, it’s a long drive, and I’m gonna call you sugar until you explain how you know my name, Sweetheart.”  _ Got you there, _ she grimaced and realized she wouldn’t be able to lie to him.

“New clothing would be...nice. I don’t have any money though.” A barking laugh came from the seat next to her.

“Well good thing it’s me you’re lookin’ for. I’ll find you something.” He gave her a winning grin so far from the crazed ones she’d seen lately.

“Thanks Stan.” She giggled and the action felt foreign. She wondered how much Bill had truly tortured her to make her forget what laughing even felt like. Was it days? Weeks? Did he kill her and revive her? She wouldn’t put it past him. What did it take to change her?

_ A deal with the devil, _ that’s what did it. Agreeing with a monster to make a monster of herself, all to kill the monster who made her. She felt sick again. The voices had been whispering knowledge she didn’t wish to know constantly, but at least they weren’t screaming wildly anymore. She had more control now, thanks to Bill.

A few hours later they arrived at Walmart. She looked at him curiously as he backed into a parking spot, “Why are we at a Walmart at 11pm?” she asked quietly as he got out of the car and walked over to open her door.

“Gotta get you clothes. This one is new and open ‘til late. Their security is a racket, so look real innocent and we’ll be fine.” He took her hand and wrapped it around his arm as they walked towards the entrance. A security guard eyed them and he nudged her, whispering for her to laugh at some nonexistent joke. The store was large but laid out the same as Star remembered,  _ No, as Mabel remembered. _ She thought bitterly.

They quickly found the women’s section and picked out items—she grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a warm looking lime-green sweater, and a simple tank top-Stan shuffled her to the dressing room and told her to wait there. She put the jeans and the black tank top on before hearing a knock on the door. Opening it, Stan slipped in and ignored her squawk, tossing a few pairs of underwear, a bra, and socks onto the bench.

“You’ll need tho—oh, hello there.” He raised an eyebrow while staring blatantly at her chest which, she realized belatedly, was braless. The dress she had worn to her date hadn’t needed one.

“Get out! She hissed, moving to cover herself with her arms.

He chuckled, “Looks good on you, Sugar. Let’s get the tags off and hide the rest of this.” He pulled out a small pocket knife and got to work on the security tags. Ultimately she put the sweater over the tank top, and a jacket over that. The bras and underwear were tucked inside of sleeves, as were snacks that Stan had picked out. She didn’t know how he managed to hide the jeans she had picked out, but decided it didn’t  _ really _ matter since they made it back to the car just fine.

They were another few hours into the drive before she had a thought, “Stan, how did you guess my bra size?” She leveled a look at him and noted the blush creeping up his neck.

“Uh, it’s nothing.” He kept his eyes forward and refused to look at her. She placed a hand on his thigh and smirked as he glanced at her in surprise.

“C’mon Stan, I already know you’re creepy.” She rolled her eyes dramatically at his glare.

“I just thought they, uh, looked like they fit perfectly.” To prove a point in the already amusingly uncomfortable situation, he leaned over and grabbed one breast. “Yep, perfect.” He grinned wolfishly at her, earning him a small shove.

“Hey! You asked. No pushing the driver.”

“Yeah, yeah. So...what happen with you and your brother?” They had to fill the silence somehow. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Long story. Short version is he’s the smart one, I was the strong one. He perfected some science device, a perpetual motion thing, and I accidentally ruined it—it was an accident! Pa kicked me out after that. So I was an eighteen year old high school dropout with no skills to speak of.” His knuckles gripped the wheel hard.

“So you learned to lie, cheat, and steal?” She asked dryly.

“Hah, yeah. Pretty much.” His smile was wistful.

“If...if it makes you feel better to know, I’m a twin. My brother was the smart one, apparently I had the ‘personality’.” she used air quotes and shook her head, “I knit my own sweaters, scrap-booked, did all the usual girl stuff. Then he left me to go study with some genius hermit.” Tears stung her eyes but she refused to give into them. His eyes were burning into her, so much like  _ his _ did.

“It was Ford wasn’t it?” he asked softly, one of his hands squeezing her before returning to the wheel. “You said you weren’t from around here. You part of that multiverse whatsits?” She startled and stared at him with wide eyes.

“How—how?”

“I said Sixer was the smart one, never said I was dumb.” he tapped his temple with a finger, “I always paid attention to what he was doing. It just wasn’t my job to be smart, I was always the muscle. I don’t read well, but if I hear it then I’ll remember it forever. You lose your brother after that?” She sank into her seat and looked out the window.

“Yeah...something like that.” she chewed on her cheek again. Stan turned the radio on, and Pink Floyd came on. She swayed a little to the tune until she began humming softly, looking out the window as telephone poles whisked by.

“It’s alright, Sugar. We’ll figure somethin’ out.” He tried to comfort her.  _ He can’t know Bill sent you. He’ll be his puppet soon, you’ll succeed. _ A voice told her, she supposed in an attempt to comfort the roiling emotions she stamped down.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in Gravity Falls with no time to spare, five days had nearly passed. Getting out of the car, Starlight took a breath and grabbed Stan’s arm.

“Whatever you do, don’t lose your temper.” she said in a low tone, the voices had suggested it. It would just make him more volatile. He nodded shortly as they made their way into the house. Quiet met them and the dust was thick, she wondered if Ford had come up since she left. Most likely not. She walked over to a vending machine and punched in the code, they stepped inside and went down the stairs.

“Hello? Ford?” She called down.

“Starlight, is that you? Where have you been?” She shook her head, as if he even remembered she was leaving.

“Look I need you to stay calm, okay? I need to warn you--” Unfortunately, Ford had seen Stan behind her. He clenched his teeth and sent her a dirty look.

“What did you do? What were you  _ thinkin _ g _ ,  _ bringing him here?!” He spat, storming off towards the control panel.

“Excuse you? All I know is some little girl showed up demanding I come and save your life and this is the thanks I get?” Their argument quickly devolved to fighting and shoving until Stan was shoved hard against a metal panel, the mark burning through his jacket and shirt down to the skin. Star winced and followed the voices, turning on the right buttons on the control panel as they fought.

Soon enough the portal started up and caused both brothers to look up at it. Stan walked over to it until his feet began to raise above the ground. He immediately looked at Star, who had come down and was screaming at Ford to stop it.

“Ford! Ford what is this thing, help me!” The look of utter fear nearly broke her heart, so she hardened it. Instead of scrambling to help his twin, Ford stood silently until Stan was gone. He walked up to the control panel and shut the whole thing down, looking at Star.

“You did this, didn’t you?” He whispered. She wouldn’t look him in the eye and walked away for a moment until she was behind him.

“You create monsters, Stanford.” She remembered what it was like as he and Dipper tore away strips of her humanity and what they left in its place; her skin was irreparably changed and her mind had twisted painfully. Her brother, her best friend, had used her as an experiment and watched emotionless as she screamed. Using every bit of that anger, that hatred, she placed a hand on his back and felt only boiling rage flow through her, ripping him apart piece by piece in a flash of light.

She sat on the floor for what felt like hours before getting up and opening a portal back to Bill’s lair—wherever that was—and stepped through. The blonde man was laughing, the charcoal patches of his skin twisting as he nearly cried.

“You did it, Shooting Star!” He grabbed her waist and flung her around in a circle before slamming her into a wall, wrenching an arm back painfully. She groaned, no longer phased by the feeling of tendons breaking and repairing.

“I did what you asked—stop slamming me into things!” She was met with more laughter.

“Oh my sweet Star, you said you’d be mine.” He smiled cruelly at her, “And my dear, my plan it is far from done. You’re mine as long as I say you are.” He grabbed her breast roughly and sucked on her neck, making her squirm.

“That wasn’t the deal!” she cried out as her body arched against him traitorously. “What did you do to me?!” She wanted to scream but it came out as a moan.

“All I did was bring out the monster in you. You’ve always been a monster, Star, it just took some encouragement.” He unzipped her jeans and shoved them down, tearing away her panties. “I saw how you looked at him, you know. You two may not be genetically related but he’s still your uncle.” he murmured against the shell of her ear before biting behind it painfully.

“Shut the fuck up! Get off of me!” She forced him away.

“Is it the face? I can change it you know, I can change any of me here. I don’t need to take over someone here.” He waved a finger and her legs jerked out from under her. She fell on her back, breath whooshing out of her. He tossed her shoes away and kissed from her foot to her knee before breaking it with a twist of his wrist. She screamed and clawed at him as he laughed and moved up her body.

“I’ll never get tired of your noises, Shooting Star.” He removed her shirt and bra with slightly more care before pinning her hands above her head, “Move these and I’ll break them.” he threatened before kissing down her collarbone to her nipple and bit hard, but not enough to draw blood.

She stopped fighting and let tears stream down her cheeks as he violated her body, occasionally mumbling ‘mine’ before leaving bite marks; several of them bled but she didn’t notice. Her body reacted to him and, as much as she tried to fight it, she found herself responding as soon as he sheathed himself inside of her.

“Good girl, my Star.” He groaned and thrust into her again violently. She scratched at his back and bucked her hips against him, bruises forming on her stomach and breasts from his assault. His hands ran over her stomach before grabbing her breasts hard, making her squeal in protest.

      As soon as it was over and he came inside of her she came back to her senses and began to panic.  _ You’re fine, we can’t procreate,  _ his voice seemed to echo again.  _ And if it matters, you may go until I need you again. I would suggest somewhere like A9-43C, they are pretty hospitable. _

When she looked up again, Bill was gone. She slowly got redressed and imagined a calm place near the ocean where she could be mostly undisturbed and opened a portal. She left with shaky legs, tackiness left on her thighs, wondering what would happen to Stan.

* * *

 

**Six months later**

 

Stan trudged through another universe, this one was blissfully quiet as opposed to the last one he had been in. Really, who would have thought sentient marshmallows would eat people? Mud stuck to heavy black boots as he continued his trek to a small cottage by the ocean. Bill’s words replayed in his mind,  _ here’s the deal, Piraña, you’re going to head to C13-13B. There’s someone you’ll be interested in finding. _

What he had not told Piraña was that this world was almost entirely empty, overgrown after disaster centuries before. Forest grew to the edges of desert and sea with a few inhabited towns; he was told to check the cottage by some locals a few miles away, after breaking a few limbs.

Stepping up to the deck, the creaking gave away any stealth he may have managed so he knocked loudly on the door.

“Come around the back, Stan.” a familiar voice called. He walked around the deck to the other side where she was leaning over a railing, watching waves crash repeatedly onto the shore below. Black leggings clung to her frame, accentuating wide hips, and a long top rode up her torso.

“How’d ya know it was me, Sugar?” He stared hard, the wind blew her now waist-length black hair and caused it to curl more than the soft waves he remembered. Black fingerless gloves laid over the edge of black armbands, now leather versus lace. She turned towards him and he lifted his left eye patch, the yellow eye scanning for any dangers. Finding none he put it back down, ignoring her small shiver.

“Hey fish-boy. I knew it was you, they told me you’d be here today.” he looked at her curiously before pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

“The villagers?” He checked several pockets to find his lighter. She watched him take a long drag once it was lit.

“The voices. I ended up here because they said it’d be quiet.” She laughed softly at his confused look before taking her gloves off, “I am trusting you won’t try to kill me for a moment?” he snorted.

“Not a good idea to trust me of anything, Darlin’” he smirked as she rolled her eyes and slowly removed her arm bands. What he saw next would cause nightmares, he was sure, and he had just come from the Nightmare Dimension. Black skin wrapped up her arms, looking deeper than the night sky, and as he looked closer he realized it wasn’t skin at all. In the blackness were pinpricks of starlight, a soft whisper he couldn’t understand brushed his ears as he leaned in close.

“You can understand it?” she nodded, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“I can, now. Couldn’t before...I couldn’t. You can hear it?” she cocked her head to the side as he leaned back next to her.

“Kinda. Sounds like gibberish, though. Boss sent me here, said there was a someone I’d wanna see. So let’s talk. You sent me through that portal, didn’t you?” he flicked ash into the wind.

“I did. I’m sorry, if it matters.” She stole his cigarette from his fingers, causing him to chuckle before lighting another.

“Sorry? That’s rich, ‘sorry I sent you through a portal to be tortured and torn down repeatedly until you broke’, doesn’t really cover it.”

“What do you want to know, Stan?” Her voice held an edge as she put her gear back on.

He shook his head, “Don’t call me that, Star. You aren’t Mabel anymore and I’m sure as hell not Stanley. I want to know why.” He towered over her, fingers flexing near his gun.

“He never told you?” Her face showed her surprise before she shook her head, “Figures. I had to--for Bill. You have to know what that’s like by now.” She was staring at the ocean again, fog settling over it like a blanket. He sighed and nodded, he couldn’t blame her for it then. Boss didn’t let anything slide, ever.

“Yeah, I do. What’ve you been doin’ out here?” It didn’t seem like somewhere any of the Mabels he had seen would pick—although she wasn’t a usual Mabel, either.

She shrugged noncommittally, “Keep to myself mostly. Wait for Bill to need me, he rarely does though. Pretty sure he gets off on breaking my bones more than anything else.” He gagged, not able to imagine what having to be physical with the freakish demon would be like. “Yeah, my reaction too. If he sent you here, though, I’m guessing he’s done with me in one way or another. What’s he been putting you to?” She didn’t seem put off by the idea of him killing her, but she seemed much darker than the last time they met. Her brown eyes seemed to have stars in them, too.

“The usual, lie, cheat, steal, and now murder Ford over and over again.” He laughed at her expression, “Boss has me going around dimensions and wiping him out. Sometimes others get in the way, but I don’t kill ‘em unless I have to.”

“How generous of you.” she sent him a wicked grin, “Fish-boy and Portal-girl, we’d make a great team. That’s what happened to me, my Ford experimented with the portal after going mad, he wanted a way to control it. Unfortunately all he created was a monster.” her expression turned to stone, much like his did when he thought about his own, “Do you hate him?” he almost missed the question.

“I do. You might’ve turned it on, but he didn’t do a goddamn thing to help me. He fucking stood there, knowing what things Fiddleford saw—he  _ knew!  _ So now it’s my job to make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else or cause issues for Boss.” he leaned in close to her, “And, Sugar, if you’re a monster then that makes two of us. I definitely am one.” her breath hitched as he pressed her against the wood rail.

“He’ll use us to hurt eachother.”

“If we fail. Besides, I’m pretty sure both of us are used to his insanity. He crushed me like a bug and here I am.” He didn’t see the punch coming until a gloved fist connected with his jaw, causing him to stagger back. “Fucking—what was that for?!” He had a hand at her throat and a gun to her head before she could blink. He realized slowly that her shaking was from laughter, his grip preventing the sound, and let her go.

“I don’t know how we’d be a team if you can’t take a punch from, what did you call me once,  _ some little girl.  _ Plus,” she reached down and grabbed his crotch, “you didn’t really dislike it, did you?” she sneered up at him. With one arm he picked her up by the waist and tossed her over one shoulder.

“How ‘bout we go pay Boss a visit and see what he’s cooked up this time, Sugar?” she squeaked as he spanked her before holstering one gun for another and opened a portal to the Nightmare Dimension.

“Don’t call me Sugar, you know how I knew your name.” she was incredibly non-threatening hanging over his shoulder, his barking laugh reminiscent of an honest one.

“Nah, think I’ll keep it up. Don’t act like you don’t like it, baby.” He stepped through the portal into the darkness, anticipating it to be the same as every time. He didn’t count on traveling with Star. Her skin seeped out to meet the thick vacuum, choking him for a moment before he staggered onto rune-carved stone. He managed not to throw up and set her down gently.

She took in the entrance to a large castle,  _ of course he would build a castle _ . She snorted, earning herself a look, before following Piraña closely through the entrance to what looked like a ballroom.  _ Shooting Star, Piraña! My two favorite toys! _ He swore the room shook around them as Boss’ voice was followed with a snap as he appeared in front of them.

“And what a surprise! What’s brought you here?” he laughed at his own joke, nothing surprised him anymore. Piraña felt Star stiffen next to him and kept a wary eye on her as he flipped up his eye patch.

“I found her, I brought her. What’cha got on the agenda, Boss?” He noted Pyronica and 8-ball had taken seats in the room to watch the show.

“Ah, but did ya’ fuck her?” he grinned at Star who, surprisingly, stood tall next to Piraña, “’cause I gotta say, that would be fun. Imagine how you can screw with Sixer about screwing your niece!” Harsh laughter rang, this time he joined in it.

“Thought she was yours, Boss.” Bill put a blackened finger to his lips for a moment before nodding.

“She is—but so are you. You have my blessing or whatever.” he waved a hand dismissively. “You,” he pointed at Star, “are going to go with him. I don’t care what you do as long as it’s causing mayhem and killing Sixer. One thing, though,” he reached over and grabbed Star, two fingers pressing against her right pulse point. She screamed as a black star formed under his fingers, Piraña held back a wince at the noise, and was grateful when Bill stepped away after a few seconds.

“There you go, Shooting Star.” Bill leaned back to admire his work. The bastardized image was lined in gold that seemed to glow. “And now you match!” He grinned and tipped Piraña’s eye patch down to view the gold fish-like shape against the black patch. With another snap he was gone, leaving them alone with Pyronica, 8-ball, and Kryptos who must have come in at some point.

“Well...looks like you’re stuck with me, Sugar.” he turned  towards the other henchmaniacs and nodded his greeting.

“Two humans now? What’s next, someone from the Pizza dimension?” 8-ball cracked and stood, leaning close to Star for a moment before clapping Piraña on the shoulder. “Nice to see ya’ though. You’ve been so busy you forgot all ‘bout us here in the nightmare dimension.” The hulking alien couldn’t leave their dimension, unlike the human travelers.

“You just miss having a betting partner.” Piraña quipped, earning a grin.

“How ‘bout you head over to C-187? Bet you can’t take him down bare handed.” Piraña laughed and pulled Star to him.

“You got yourself a deal, 8-ball. C’mon, sweetheart, why don’t you meet some of the team?” he pulled her away from 8-ball to a bright pink creature who bounced up and down as she greeted them.

“Piraña!” she hugged him briefly before whispering to Star, “If you ever need someone to talk to who isn’t one of these idiots, let me know.” she winked and continued, “Name’s Pyronica, nice t’ have ya’ Star.” Pyronica rocked back on her heels and pointed to a diamond shaped blue being, “That’s Kryptos! He’s a stick in the mud sometimes.”

Kryptos frowned and pushed past Pyronica, “Don’t listen to her. I deal with statistical anomalies like you and this guy—I see who might be helpful and who needs to go.” He grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously.

“Alright guys, we’re heading out.” His hand was stalled on his portal gun by a gloved hand. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’d be easier if I do it.” She shrugged, “Where are we going?” both of his eyebrows were raised now.

“C-187. Based on 8-ball, it’s prolly some crazy-Ford dimension.” she nodded and lifted an arm to her ear, listening intently before aiming her left hand at an empty space. Powering a portal no longer felt painful, instead the icy-boiling in her veins flowed evenly from practice, and one quickly opened.

“Let’s go, Fish-boy.” she grinned and grabbed his arm, stepping through the portal with him in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual warnings. Sex and murder in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you guys for the reviews and kudos, I didn't think anyone would read this other than me! Let me know if anyone would like to beta read.

They had been walking for hours through marshlands, with Star ignoring Piraña staring at her ass nearly the entire way, before they reached a heavily barricaded fortress. If asked, of course, he would blame the way her hips swayed back and forth and that clearly her womanly charms were simply too hypnotising. Tall black walls housed a single ramp with a call box at the top. Star looked at Piraña who shrugged and stepped up the ramp and pressed the button.

A sharp voice came through a moment later, “Who’s there?” it demanded. Piraña pressed the button and held it down, “Uh, Ford? It’s Stan...and Mabel, your niece. We need help, please!” Star was impressed by his acting, his voice shaking with fear he clearly didn’t feel. A door appeared in front of them and opened for them. He leaned his forearm against the wall above the call box and shot her a wide grin.

“What’s the plan here?” she kept her voice low and soft, as if Ford could somehow hear them. She had a feeling he was locked up in a room near the top of the tower--a sad little king of his sad little tower. A small door slid open from where it blended seamlessly into the wall, the sound of scraping metal sounding terribly loud in the mostly quiet marsh.

“No idea. Crazy-Fords are erratic, but reliably trust Mabels for some reason. You’re our ticket here, Sugar, so play it up.” he placed a hand on the small of her back and steered her into the next room. A small table piled with books and a single chair were in the corner of the room with boxes and broken items littering the carpeted floor. Something smelled terrible, most likely food that had been forgotten.

“Stan, is that really you?” Ford asked tentatively, reaching slowly before jerking his hand back. “You don’t look like my Mabel.” he eyed Star suspiciously. 

She slowly reached out a hand to brush his arm, “I’m Mabel, Grunkle Ford.” Ford immediately recoiled and shook his head, tripping over a stack of papers as he backed up. 

“Grunkle Ford? Please, it’s me.” Her lip quivered, tears gathering in her eyes. His expression softened, his shoulders falling to a relaxed position as he came over to give her a small hug.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I must be working too much. Please have a seat...” he trailed off realizing he only had one, which Piraña took immediately to place them at opposite sides of his not-twin. “Sorry, I haven’t had much time to clean up.” Ford stood awkwardly, running a hand through his hair before asking how Dipper was while looking at Piraña. She ground her teeth at the mention of her brother.

“He’s...gone, Grunkle Ford.” She winced, hoping it sold it, before conjuring more sniffles.

“I’m so sorry, Mabel. That must have been terrible…” Ford trailed off for a moment thoughtfully, “Do you remember the time that we searched for the Gobblewonker? He was so shocked when the creature turned out to be a robot.” A tenseness fell over the room, Piraña having no idea what a Gobblewonker was and Star was never included in their adventures. 

“Of course, Sixer. Little guy was hilarious…” Ford stood from his chair suddenly, grabbing her and putting himself between her and Piraña.

“You’re not Stan—who are you?” Piraña sighed and in a single moment had a gun aimed at Ford.

“That was fast, how you figure it out? Usually I’m better than that.” he lazily leaned back on the two back legs of the chair.

“Stay back, Mabel. He’s working with that demon, aren’t you Stan?” Ford snarled, his own gun aimed. “Stan flinches whenever I mention his name.” he answered tightly.

“So ya caught me, Sixer. And here I thought I was gonna win my bet with 8-ball.” he lamented, leaning his head back dramatically. Star couldn’t focus on the exchange, all she could think of was how Dipper looked at her strapped to that medical table. How Ford had him take notes about her reactions clinically. Before she could think, her hand was reached out to press against Ford’s back and he cried out as his body convulsed, his limbs contorting as he fell to the ground at her feet.

Piraña picked up the gun his not-brother dropped and grinned at Star, “Well that’s one way to do it. I’m callin’ 8-ball out on this one, we’re a team right?” she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the body in front of her. She had done it, she had killed him. She had killed a second time; she felt sick. Piraña frowned and took another step to her,

“Baby? C’mon, let’s get outta here.” he grasped her arm gently, bringing her to him, “You okay there? You...you’ve never killed before, have you?” the realization dawned on him. She didn’t have the heart to tell him what she did to his real brother.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think...I remembered—“ she stopped trying to talk and buried her face in Piraña’s chest. He rubbed her back and whispered calming words to her until the tears stopped and her eyes were rimmed red.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it, Sugar.” He smiled down at her, wiping away tear tracks with his thumb before letting it run over her soft bottom lip. Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his, his hand tangling in her hair, as she pushed them both over to the empty chair. She had straddled his lap before his brain kicked into gear, “N-now? You want to do this now?” his incredulous tone was met with her best doe-eyed pout.

“Yes, now.” She kissed him again, biting his lip hard. He groaned and let the thoughts go in favor of grabbing her rear with his free hand, hers were busy unbuttoning his pants to free his member. He wanted to feel all of her, to leave his marks on her skin, to tangle his hands in her hair and hear her scream. 

He stopped her from removing her shirt, panting, “No time.” He growled and yanked her leggings down to her knees, his hard cock nudging her entrance. She whimpered as her hips lowered onto his length, he was significantly thicker than anything she’d taken before. His mouth had found her neck and was leaving hot kisses from the star near her ear down to her shoulder, losing his patience and grunting as he thrusted up into her. She cried out in pain before biting his shoulder hard, blunt teeth leaving slightly bloody impressions. He picked up the pace and bounced her up and down onto him until she adjusted to him and began to ride him at the same punishing pace.

“Fuck, baby, keep this up and it’ll be over quick.” He could listen to her moan for hours, her nails dug into his upper arms, and would surely leave bruises on her hips. Her whimpers and how tight her muscles gripped him told him she was close.

“D-do I have to, oh fuck, get off?” he would have laughed if she didn’t feel so good around him.

“I’d hope so,” he grinned at his joke, “But I’m gonna see how deep I can shoot a load.” she tried to glare at him through her bangs, sweat had stuck them to her face, but his cock throbbed inside of her. Piraña threw his head back and held her flush against his hips, his orgasm spurring her own, until she stopped quivering. They both panted heavily, too tired to move for a while, before he finally pulled out of her. His cock twitched as she lifted herself off on uneasy legs.

“You good, Sugar? We gotta leave,  _ now.”  _ She pulled up her leggings as he adjusted his pants and nodded, following him quickly out the door.

“I could have opened a portal in there.” her brow furrowed at the shake of his head.

“Nope. Couldn’t you feel it? Something dampened it.” she blinked owlishly. Now that he mentioned it, it had seemed surprisingly quiet in her mind. “Before you freak out, by the way, I’m sterile. So are you; it’s part of belonging to the Boss.” he grimaced.

“Oh. He never told me.” she didn’t think she’d ever entertain the idea of children, but it would have been nice to know. Piraña chuckled and nodded, leading her down a winding marsh path.

“Yeah, well, he likes to play around with people. What got you so hard up, anyway?” she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He laughed harder, “Nevermind. You’re just as fucked up as I am then, good to know. We should be good here.” Star flushed as she opened a portal.

“Next time don’t hold back, Fish-boy.” she assumed her snark was missed as Piraña held her close and walked through the portal. In a flash they were in a city that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. “Where are we? I just...let the voices open it.” He watched her eyes widen as she took in the bright neon and rushing hovercars above them.

“Gotta meet a friend. You’ll like him—or not, I don’t know. And, baby,” he leaned down to her ear, “next time I plan on seeing you naked and begging.” he grinned before pulling a black bandanna from his pocket. Two straps wrapped around his ears and as soon as it met his mouth the cloth melded to his skin, leaving rows of sharp teeth in a black mouth.

“Why do you think they call me Piraña, Sugar?” his voice came out more gravelly than usual. She giggled and touched his cheek, checking for a seam and finding none. “We gotta get you set up with gear, and he’s the guy to do it.” his arm snaked around her waist as he led her across a small bridge suspended in the air to a taxi. Star slid in first, watching the driver squeak as Piraña got in next to her.

“Immortality Bar.” he snapped with bared teeth at the driver who flinched.

“Of course, Piraña, sir.” The drive, if she could call it that, only took a few minutes before they pulled up to a building with bright neon signs. “Here we go—on me, sir.” Star was sure the blue alien was minutes away from a stroke as they exited the car.

She nudged the large man to get his attention, “What was that about?” she raised an eyebrow.

“What? Oh, that. If you heard about me in some backwater planet with barely any people, what did you expect?” She shrunk a little at his pointed response. “Now c’mon, we’re late thanks to our little adventure earlier.” This time she snorted, rolling her eyes and jogging to keep up with his longer legs.

“It’d be faster if you let me on your shoulders...” she singsonged. He stopped and sighed, assessing her.

“Fine, but if my reputation suffers it’s your damn fault.” He grabbed her and tossed her up on his shoulder, her arm reached out for balance, and took off to the bar again. Every person and alien moved away to create a clear path to the back table where a skinny man with electric blue hair sat. Two drinks were already on the table in front of open chairs, one of which Piraña took before setting Star on his lap.

“Rick,” He clasped hands with the man for a moment before gesturing to Star, “this is Star.” Rick eyed her for a moment, his gaze trailing down her body lewdly.

“Heard about you, glad Piraña found some leech to feed other than me. At least this way he might get some regularly and stop being such an utter dickhead, by the way good job on getting your niece into bed.” Rick sipped his drink and ignored Star’s jaw dropping to the floor, staring at Piraña with eyes like saucers. Piraña rolled his eyes at his only human friend, baring brass knuckles.

“How ‘bout you shut the fuck up, either on your own or with some cock down your throat.” he growled, “She’s not my niece, and don’t be jealous you prick.” He grabbed his drink, scanning it with his yellow eye first, and drank a third of it in one go.

“Whatever, there’s plenty of whores on the corner, I don’t need yours.” Star watched the interaction for a moment before squirming off of Piraña’s lap. At his frown she smiled innocently and plopped onto Rick’s lap instead, an arm going around his neck.

“And what are you doing? Is this some sort of idiot ploy to get free drinks?” Star hummed and rolled her hips just enough to annoy him.

“Nope! Just want to know Grunkle Stan’s previous bed warmer.” She grinned brightly at him and watched his temple throb as he sputtered angrily. Piraña hadn’t mentioned it, but she assumed it would bother the man anyway--and, clearly, it did.

“Get off his lap, Star and stop being an ass, Rick.” The order was firm enough to make her slink back to him, eyes down. Rick was still trying to speak and failing at it before finally throwing his arms up in a huff. “Rick is a genius as much as he’s an idiot. We need gear for Star, something techy that will work with the portal physics.” Piraña tugged on her hands so Rick could see the gloves Bill had given her. “She needs better clothing, too. Can’t intimidate anyone in a pink shirt, sweetheart.” His eyes danced with amusement as Star grumbled.

“Nah, pink is good. Or some other bright colour--you’re the intimidating one anyway--and she can be the innocent backup.” Rick downed the rest of his drink and gestured to Star’s. At the shake of her head he drank hers as well before standing. “I got a room upstairs, let’s go.”

Star stood up first, bending over to grab a lighter that had dropped, and squeaked as a passerby grabbed at her. Piraña jumped to his feet and grabbed the humanoid, “Hey, jackass. Bad move.” he followed it with a fist to the man’s stomach which sent him several feet back. He grabbed Star by the shoulders and hugged her close, his glare travelled around the room which let other patrons see his bared teeth. When no one else moved and Rick gave an exasperated sigh he moved them towards the exit and followed Rick up to his room.


End file.
